Second Ottoman Empire
The rise of a new empire In 1922 the ottomans were humiliated by the disbanding of the Empire,but 32 years later a ambitious man took the title of Leonadas I and began a crusade of Turkish lands convincing people to join his cause and overthrow the soft democratic government in 1955 he got his wish when he and 260,000 forces marched into Istanbul and took it over as well as all turkish lands,he was crowned the king of this new empire and as soon as he gained power he raided Saudi Arabia Omar and Yemen taking their lands and adding it to his own dominion he then mobalized his army and turned he sights toward egypt But was swiftly pushed out and was forced to retreat to his own lands.Leonadas was angered at this but decided to by his time as there was no one to help him. Territorial Expansion 1958-1967 on October 5th 1958 leonadas now 65 sent a invasion force of 900,000 to Southern Europe taking much land and conquering bulgaria and Romania by 1963 he had as much land as the first Ottoman Empire had in 1587.After his crusade NATO sent a declaration of war to the ottomans and sent troops to southern europe to reclaim land taken by the ottomans on December 29th 1966 he sent the Soviet leader sergey luderchov a letter pleading for his help to scare the NATO barbarians out Of Ottoman territory since they were encroaching on constantinople(Istanbul)Sergey reluctantly agreed and on March 6th they together drove out the NATO solders this show of force weakened the NATO forces which never fully recuperated from the losses. New Allies and further losses in saudi arabia ''' In 1970 a man named jesus martinez took over Mexico and made a Fourth empire out of it and enlisted the help of the ottomans and the soviets against America leonadas I decided to pull out in 1977 now 84 he was weaker but still strong enough to rule an empire he said Jesus was arrogant and destructive Jesus developed a grudge against him and only gave him Quebec and Newfoundland leonadas didn’t care and ruled until his death in 1995 leonadas II was a good but strict leader and ruled his empire under his fathers legacy in 2000 after the death of Jesus leonadas made a deal to fund a underground movement pushing to free America from Mexican rule in order to save the ottomans from collapsing.In 2003 a Arab Revolt freed Yemen omar and most of Saudi Arabia But In order to not spark another war leonadas decisively let it slide and made trade deals with the country’s top leaders leonadas helped Germany form another empire in 2006 and formed the national arms of war alliance with germany saudi arabia and later France britain and Spain in 2008 the economic crash crippled the chinese by The time they recovered a mega tsunami wiped out three of their cities in 2022 the Soviet leader Ivan was brutally killed and leonadas ll died replaced by leonadas lll In 2024. '''WWIV June 26th 2026 Texas breaks away from Mexico and calls for help from the NWA they send a combined force of 1.6 million In the first weeks of the war a combined force of 2 million land on the east coast of the former united states while 2.5 million push into Mexico madaljno the mexican emperor is deeply angered and attempts to atom strike Istanbul but fails by 2032 the empire had crumbled and was on its knees retreating Madaljno ll was killed defending Mexico City and they Mexican empire surrendered on February 22nd 2033 ending the 63 year empire 'The aftermath ' Instead of turning on the ottomans the powers of Europe rebuilt America and the ottomans gave up Quebec but kept Newfoundland the empire as of today is a strong but fair place with many different ethnic backgrounds and much diversity throughout it’s span of 80 years the empire has grown and shrunk but still retains much of the policy from leonadas l the empire is a cultural icon and respected throughout the world as a overall fair place where rights are plentiful and the trials are fair -June 6th 2044 Category:Ottoman Category:Asia